


When You Wish Upon a Star

by NicholeRivera19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Draco got dehydrated, Draco is silly, Draco likes to run, Draco wished for Evie, Evie likes to run, F/M, First Meetings, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, Love, Meet-Cute, Stars, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:15:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: This is day 28. Today's prompt was. Wish Upon a Star
Relationships: Draco Malfoy&Original Female Character（s）, Draco Malfoy/Evelyn Bello, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	When You Wish Upon a Star

Evie was on her morning run when she saw someone lying in a bush. She ran over and gasped seeing a blond man laying there, passed out. There was a small cut on his forehead that was bleeding and she knelt down. Evelyn shook his arm gently, helping him down from the bush.   
\------  
Evie paced in the hospital room, watching the blond man in the bed. They had given him an I.V. and said he was just dehydrated. When he groaned and opened his eyes, rubbing his eyes sleepily. 

"Who are you?" He asked, trying to sit up. Evelyn helped him and then handed him a cup of water from his bedside.

"Oh good you're awake. You're dehydrated and I found you in the park...I told them I was your wife so that I could stay to see if you were okay", she said tucking hair behind her ear nervously. Draco chuckled softly at her saying that and then drank the water down. He felt terrible and his head was pounding terribly. 

"Oh my head hurts", He complained. Evie nodded. 

"Yes, it shall. I imagine you hit your head when you fell. Were you trying to run still?" She questioned. He nodded and then winced. 

"I do it every morning. I didn't know that I was dehydrated...or this exhausted", he said honestly. 

"My name is Evelyn...and I'm sorry for lying about being your wife. I just...had to make sure you were okay", she said again. Draco smiled and laid against the pillows. 

"Im Draco. That's actually quite kind of you to make sure that I'm alright", He said. Evelyn smiled and the crossed her arms over her stomach as the doctor walked into the room. 

"Okay, you are free to go Mr. Malfoy. Remember to stay hydrated. Do you have someone who can take you home?" He asked. Draco went to shake his head when he saw a subtle glance from the pretty brunette. 

"I uh yes. My wife will be taking me home", He said. Evie smiled at the doctor before he walked out; she set some clothes next to him. 

"This is what you were wearing. I'll step out so you can change", she said leaning the room. Evelyn was thinking about the night before. 

-.--  
_Please, just send me someone sweet or kind. Maybe someone who likes to run. I really could use a friend_. She had been looking out her window and began wishing on the Northern star-the one that grants wishes, in theory.   
\--  
Evelyn moved as Draco stepped out of the sliding doors from the room. 

"You drove here and are you sure you don't mind giving me a ride home?" He asked. Evie just smiled.  
\-----  
Six months later found Draco and Evelyn going on their first date and he caught her out on her patio, her eyes closed and she was holding her necklace. He touched her arm. 

"Darling?"Draco asked. Evie opened her eyes and blushed darkly before laughing. 

"I was...wishing on my star", she said a bit sheepishly. Draco smiled brightly at her. 

"What did you wish for?" He asked taking her hand to lead her out of the apartment and to her car. 

"Oh, if I tell you it won't come true", she said, holding his hand a bit tighter. 

"Well, my wish already came true", He said as he slotted their fingers together. Evie blushed and looked away. She and Draco had become friends first and then it had blossomed. Guess that's what happens when you wish upon a star. 


End file.
